


blood doesn't make family

by rey (cas_septimus)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Feud - Freeform, Gen, half-sibling
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/rey
Summary: "Yo, Harrik. Apa kabar si pelacur? Kapan dia mati?"





	

Hubungan darah tidak lantas menjadikan keluarga. Apalagi jika darah yang mengalir ditubuh mereka berasal dari laki-laki bejat yang tidak bisa menahan birahinya.

Sasha tahu kalau tabiat immoral Alex dan fakta kalau dia tidak menyukai keluarganya -bukan benci, ya. Benci adalah kata yang kuat, dan Alex tidak sudi membuang-buang energi dan memorinya untuk hal-hal tidak berguna seperti itu. Berpura-pura mereka tidak nyata jauh lebih efektif-, terutama ayah dan anak-anak haramnya. Tapi baru kali ini dia melihat langsung betapa kurang ajar pemuda itu kepada mereka.

"Yo, Harrik. Apa kabar si pelacur? Kapan dia mati?" Suaranya keras, terdengar sampai ke penjuru ruangan. Karena bukan Alex kalau mulutnya punya sensor.

Harrik menegang, kilat amarah terlihat di kedua matanya dan anak perempuan di sampingnya. Mereka tahu jelas siapa yang disebut 'pelacur' oleh Alex.

Alex menyesap minumannya. Alisnya terangkat. Dia menunggu jawaban. Disampingnya Sasha hanya memutar mata, tidak repot-repot menegur pemuda itu.

Ralat. Tidak hanya Sasha, tapi semua orang juga tidak ada yang menegur kelakuannya. Entah karena sudah biasa atau penasaran dengan reaksi kedua anak itu dan ingin simpanan Candra Cristopher dipermalukan.

Harrik menegakan tubuhnya, senyuman dipaksakan. "Sori, tapi gue gak tau siapa yang elo omongin."

"Plis, umur lo 17, bukan 70. Gak usah pura-pura pikun." Alex memutar matanya. "Ya emak lo lah, siapa lagi coba?"

"Ibu gue bukan pelacur," ujar Harrik datar.

Alex mengedikkan bahu. "Menurut gue sih iya."

"Lain kali coba buka kamus sebelum mempermalukan diri sendiri," ejek Alisha, adik Harrik.

Alex mengerjap. "Mempermalukan diri sendiri? Dik, jangan salah paham. Gue cuma nyapa abang lo dan nanya apa kabar ibu kalian."

"Dan nyebut ibu kami 'pelacur'," ujar Alisha dingin.

Orang-orang melirik dari ujung mata mereka, mencuri dengar perdebatan antar saudara mereka. Hiburan yang tidak pernah absen setiap pertemuan keluarga besar.

"Maaf kalau lo tersinggung, tapi melayani seks yang dibalas dengan harta apalagi namanya?" Tanya Alex. "Dan sekedar mengingatkan kalau Tasya emang pelacur dulunya. Lo kira dia ketemu sama Papa gimana, hmm?"

Alisha memerah. Harrik buru-buru menarik adiknya mundur, mereka ambil langkah seribu karena malu. Menolak untuk membalas karena pada akhirnya akan kalah. Seperti biasa.

"Lo emang gak punya malu ya," ujar Sasha.

"Gue terluka, Sha." Alex menandaskan isi gelasnya. "Gue kira lo tau gue."

"Harusnya gue gak kaget," ujar Sasha. "Tapi ini kejam, menurut standar gue."

"Kejam buat lo, asik buat gue," balas Alex. "Tasya itu simpanan paling belagu, padahal dia sekarang cuma butiran debu yang dinafkahi gara-gara anaknya doang."

"Papa lo masih nyimpen perempuan?" Tanya Sasha. "Dia udah nikah lagi kan?"

"Candra Cristopher itu posesif. Dia gak bakal sudi kehilangan," ujar Alex.

"Dan mereka berdua selalu datang ke acara kumpul keluarga? Walau cuma anak simpanan?" tanya Sasha lagi.

Alex berdecak. "Bagi mereka itu bukan cuma. Papa juga berkeras kalau 'seluruh keluarga' harus ikut," dia mencemooh. "Keluarga apanya."

"Standar keluarga buat bapaklo rendah banget ya," ujar Sasha.

"Plis. Dia emang manusia rendahan." Alex menoleh ke jendela. "Kita ke taman yuk, pengap lama-lama disini."

"Itu kalimat paling cerdas yang gue denger malem ini."

**Author's Note:**

> Karena bukan Alex kalau mulutnya punya sensor (2) hshshshs


End file.
